1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, light emitting type plasma display devices and non-light emitting type liquid crystal display devices have been used as display devices in place of cathode ray tubes (CRTs).
A typical one of the liquid crystal display devices includes a liquid crystal panel and an illuminating device (hereinafter referred to as a backlight device). The liquid crystal panel is used as a transmissive light modulation device. The backlight device is located on the back side of the liquid crystal panel and illuminates the liquid crystal panel with light. The transmittance of the light emitted by the back light device is controlled by the liquid crystal panel, thereby forming an image on the liquid crystal panel.
A typical liquid crystal display device has a small thickness compared with CRTs. This is one of the features of the liquid crystal display device. However, there has been a demand for further reduction of the thickness of the liquid crystal display device in recent years. Due to the demand, it has been requested to reduce the thickness of a backlight device provided in the liquid crystal display device. In relation to such a backlight device provided in a typical liquid crystal display device, JP-A-2007-184232 (refer to paragraph 0052) discloses a backlight device using an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL), and JP-A-2006-032358 (refer to paragraph 0016) discloses a backlight device using a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL).